The One-Eyed Dragon Slayer
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: When Igneel found Natsu, he wasn't alone that day. He had with him his 2 Dragon friends and together they trained Natsu. Strong/Smart/Dragon Force Natsu, Natsu x Harem


Hello readers,

Just a warning I am still very new to the whole writing business so you most of my stories will seem 'High School' level. That's mainly because I am not a A+ English student I'm more of a C student just having a go at writing for fun so yes plots won't be excellent so please do leave suggestions for plot and stuff I really need them. I know I'm not the best at writing battle scenes and so forth, I admit I'm a reader that simply got inspired to write my own story, so please no flaming.

**Also just a warning like my other story characters will my heavily ooc so don't whine about that you were warned and relationships will be rushed because I hate it when they take forever to develop. So don't whine about that because you've been warned.**

About the pairings Juvia is in the harem so sorry Gray x Juvia fans but this story is a Natsu x Juvia (+ Harem) fic. If you don't like that just read someone else's story about Gray x Juvia, they always usually get paired together. So no complaining about that please.

A quick summary, Igneel wasn't the only dragon that found Natsu that day. With Igneel were 2 other dragons that taught Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel and the other 2 dragons didn't leave on July 7th X777 and stayed around a few years more teaching Natsu.

Warning Natsu will be heavily op. Practically Godlike. So again no whining about that please you have been warned beforehand.

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Characters and so forth they all belong to their respective owners.**

Pairings for now won't be harem just Natsu x 8-10 at most girls:

Natsu's Harem:

Ur

Juvia (Sorry Gruvia fans but this is a pairing that practically is never done.)

Mirajane

Virgo

Possible Harem Candidates:

Flare (Might just add her anyways.)

Kagura

Erza

Aquarius

Jenny

Levy (Sorry Gajel x Levy fans but should she get picked I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it.)

Bisca (I don't care if she was meant to be with Azlack if she gets the votes she's in.)

Evergreen

Minerva (What? Evil or not she's hot)

If your choice isn't listed just let me know your choice in the reviews or pm

Girls who will not be in the harem:

Lucy (Apologies Natsu x Lucy fans but as much as I find her hot; I also hate her at the same time.)

Ultear (She gets put in harems all the time. I don't hate her or anything but sorry she won't be in the harem this time. **UNLESS**demand for he is that great. **ONLY** if it is.)

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Dragon/Demon talking"**

'**Dragon/Demon Thinking'**

Beta'd by stonecold

**Chapter 1**

**X General P.O.V X**

"**Igneel….Are you sure the crying is coming from around here?**" Growled a deep voice that demanded respect and fear at the same time.

"**Hmph….Don't insult me Hyōrinmaru. I know what I heard.**" Came the reply of Igneel.

Igneel known as The Flame Dragon King is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color.

Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose.

Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four hind legs.

"**Hmphh. No need to get all sensitive now. I was just asking a harmless question.**" Hyōrinmaru Replied.

Hyōrinmaru known as The Ice Dragon King is also a gigantic Dragon; however whereas Igneel is covered with dark red scales, Hyōrinmaru is seemly made entirely of Ice. Hyōrinmaru takes on the appearance of a typical Chinese Dragon, possessing a long snake-like body with two arms at the front of his body and eight strong legs staring shortly after his belly and continue down his body.

Hyōrinmaru has two massively strong Ice wings sporting from his back; glowing red crimson eyes. _(I've changed Hyōrinmaru's appearance a little I know.)_

*Sigh* "**Honestly why can't the two of you just get along. Can't you two go for at least a day without bickering like children over the smallest things?**" A new voice spoke up, but this time sounding more feminine.

"**What? It's not my fault Hyōrinmaru asks the most foolish questions. I mean come one! You don't question the ears of a Dragon.**" Igneel argued.

"**Are you being serious Igneel? I was just asking a simple question. It's not my fault Igneel can't just simply give me an answer without turning things into an argument.**" Hyōrinmaru defended himself. "**I try to keep things peaceful Tebinth**."

Tebinth known as The Lightning Queen Dragon appears quite similar to Igneel's appearance but is more smooth than scaly compared to Igneel; Tebinth is yellow/white with three horns instead of the two Igneel processes.

Now one might be wondering why three Dragon Kings/Queens are all together and aren't trying to tear each other apart. The reason is rather simple; despite their interactions the three of them are best friends.

Natrually that wasn't how things started out between them. Igneel was_ (and still is)_ rash, arrogant and headstrong. Hyōrinmaru was timid and shy. The two were utter opposites in personality and elements.

As such it was only natural for the two to clash often. They would clash over the most ridiculous things; one time they fought each other simply because Igneel wanted Cow for dinner and Hyōrinmaru wanted Fish.

Oddly enough it was from their constant clashing that they became friends. As they battled they eventually found respect for each other; each fight would bring about the same conclusion. A draw each and every time.

Tebinth was always played the peace keeper between the two. Tebinth wasn't one for fighting; It wasn't that she was bad at it. If anything she could beat both Igneel and Hyōrinmaru, separately at different times of course. It wasn't that she was stronger; it was that she was smarter.

She'd always win because Tebinth was the strategist of the trio of Dragons; Igneel was the Muscle, Hyōrinmaru was calm collected one of the group and Tebinth was the thinker.

Tebinth met the two Dragon Kings on day when she was flying around and spotted the two having a fight. Curious about the two she observed them, finding out they were friends Tebinth approached the two.

At first thought the two Dragon Kings thought Tebinth was there to fight them and readied themselves if that was the case. Tebinth quickly assured them that was not why she was there.

Tebinth explained how she simply wanted to know why the two Dragons could be friends. Most Dragons are not friendly to one another, while not impossible to be friends they usually just preferred to fight each other for land, mates or simply because they could.

From that day on the three of them became friends and travelled the world together.

As for what Igneel and Hyōrinmaru are currently bickering over like children is for Igneel heard what sounded like crying.

Being the more curious one of the trio Igneel instantly flew off to find the source of the noise.

Hyōrinmaru and Tebinth followed in his wake.

"**Oh hush you two. I believe we've found what Igneel heard. Now shut your jaws and follow me.**" Tebinth hushed the two Dragons up.

They'd be travelling for a few minutes when Tebinth also heard the crying and was now losing altitude to land in the forest below.

Following Tebinth's lead the two Dragon Kings also made their decent into the forest.

"**Hmmmmm…..I believe the crying coming from this way.**" Igneel took the lead and started moving further into the forest.

Upon coming into a little clearing the three Dragons found the source of the crying. A human baby.

The baby was wrapped in a scaly scarf and placed into a basket. The baby had tiny patches of pink hair growing on the child's head. From what they could guess the Dragons thought the child couldn't be any older than a few weeks.

"**Well….What do we do with it? Do we just take the child to the nearest human city? I don't know about you two but I'm not that into eating humans, let alone a child.**" Hyōrinmaru asked his friends.

"**Hmmmmmm…..I say we take him to the nearest city. What were the parents thinking?! Just leaving their defenceless child all alone in a forest!**" Tebinth agreed with the plan of taking the child to the nearest human city and complained about the human parents of the child at the same time.

Igneel meanwhile was staring at the little child, trying to understand what he was feeling. Looking at the child brought odd…..emotions to surface within Igneel.

'**What is this feeling?**' Continuing to stare at the child, Igneel approached the child slowly, he swiftly found himself standing in front of the child. Igneel gasped when the child opened its little eyes.

'**This child…I see.**' Igneel turned to his fellow Dragons.

"**We train him. Take him in as one of our own and teach him our magic. All three of us.**" He stated. Hyōrinmaru and Tebinth's eyes widened at his proclamation. Igneel had never shown any interest in teaching a human their magic before. If anything he scoffed at the idea.

Yet here he was suggesting they actually take in a human and teach him their magic.

"**What could have possibly brought this up Igneel? You've never displayed interest in teaching a human our arts before. So why now? Why this child? And why all three of our magics? Humans can hardly even master one of our magic's let alone three.**" Hyōrinmaru questioned his friend.

Igneel looked back to the child. "**Because…..**" He trailed off.

"**Because…?**" Tebinth prompted Igneel to continue.

"**Because…..I sense that this child….This child will be the one that slays Acnologia.**" He said, shocking his friends.

"**!?**"

"**This child….slaying Acnologia….Are you certain of that Igneel.**"

Hyōrinmaru asked with a slightly shaky voice and a little hope as well.

Acnologia. There wasn't a Dragon alive that didn't know of him. It was said Acnologia was once a human. A human that was taught the art of Dragon Slayer Magic; Legends say he bathed in the blood of numerous Dragons and became a Dragon himself, abandoning his humanity.

"**Then teach him we will. We will have to start teaching the child as soon as possible. If this child is the one destined to defeat Acnologia, then the child will need all the training we can provide.**" Tebinth spoke in an all serious mode voice.

"**What should we call him then? We can't just call him boy all the time**."Hyōrinmaru says. Igneel turns to his friend.

"**What makes you think it's a boy?**" Hyōrinmaru snorts in return.

"**Because I can smell it. Human genders possess different odors. You'd know this if you ever bothered to use that thing you continue to call a brain instead of just muscling your way through everything.**" Hyōrinmaru insults his friend who gains a tick mark on his head.

"**You want to go Icicle!?**" Igneel presses his head against Hyōrinmaru's.

"**Bring it on flame-brain!**" Hyōrinmaru retorts. Tebinth sighs at her friends actions.

Honestly they seriously just couldn't go longer than a few minutes without someone insulting the other.

"…**Natsu.**" Tebinth states. "**Natsu Dragneel.**" Igneel and Hyōrinmaru stop their bickering.

"**Natsu Dragneel eh?**" Igneel nods his head. "**I like it. It's a strong name.**"

"**Agreed. Natsu Dragneel certainly has a nice ring to it.**" Hyōrinmaru also confirmed his agreement of the naming of the human child.

Securing the child in the palm of his hand, Igneel picked up the basket containing the newly named Natsu Dragneel.

"**Well then Natsu Dragneel…Welcome to the family of Dragons.**" Igneel smirked.

**X Time Skip 10 Years X**

It had been 10 years since the fateful day the Dragon trio found Natsu. Life for Natsu had been wonderful. While he doesn't have a clue who his birth parents were, he hasn't really been bothered by that fact.

He's been completely fine with not knowing his birth parents because he's had the next best thing. He's had Igneel fill in the shoes of the father role, Tebinth fill the role of being his mother and Hyōrinmaru as his older brother.

Natsu had started his training by the three Dragons when he was 4 years old. They had decided that Natsu would learn all three of their magic, starting with Igneel's Fire Dragon Magic first. But before Natsu went anywhere near learning magic, he had to first develop physically.

Meaning Natsu had to run for miles with magic weight seals on his limbs and body; toughen up his body by smashing his head against rocks, snapping trees in half with just physical strength.

They worked on Natsu's physical aspects of his training for a year till he was at an adequate level to begin learning magic. As it would turn out Natsu was a magic prodigy.

Natsu unlocked his magic on his first try; it usually takes humans numerous attempts before they can even get a feel of their magic let alone unlock it.

Natsu took to magic like a Dragon does flying; it just came natural to him. Natsu also had rather large magic reserves; when he unlocked his magic there was a wave of heavy magic and the ground cracked underneath his feet.

This made the Dragon trio wonder. Just who were Natsu's birth parents? They say the child's magic power and reserves come from their parents. And if Natsu had this much magic just unlocking it…..Just how strong would Natsu become?

They made sure that just because he had large amount of magic that Natsu shouldn't get cocky. That was one of the lessons they made sure to teach Natsu. Getting cocky can get people killed.

There was a clear difference of toying with an opponent and being downright arrogant and cocky. Tebinth made certain Natsu knew the difference. She practically drilled it into his head; the moment he'd get cocky while training she'd beat him down till he became humble.

Tebinth as Natsu 'mother' made sure Natsu learned proper manners; she taught him many things that Igneel clearly did not have a vast knowledge of such as education.

Tebinth with the aid of Hyōrinmaru taught Natsu about various things for instance, human currency, interactions and eating etiquette. Just because Natsu was the son of Dragons didn't mean he was going to be raised as a brute that will muscle his way through life like his father Igneel.

Embarrassingly enough Natsu was also taught about women. Tebinth wasn't about too let Natsu become some clueless heartbreaker that was as dense as a rock. No she made certain he was attuned with a woman's feelings. Igneel tried getting in the way of that and…..let's just say he wasn't heard from for a few days. Natsu also learned on that day to fear a women's wrath.

It took much time and effort, many failed attempts, some of which blew up in his face quite literally; but eventually Natsu grasped the basics of his family's magic's.

He spent about 2 years learning each of his family's magic's. It was thanks to Natsu's natural talent at magic and the Dragon's immense knowledge of magic that enabled Natsu to become quite the powerhouse.

While Natsu couldn't come anywhere near defeating any of his Dragon family in a fight he could at least hurt them, no matter how little the damage was the point was that he could actually cause some damage.

They were all happy together, training together, eating together, whining together (Igneel), learning new things together as a family. But unfortunately as the years went by Hyōrinmaru developed a disease, one that kills even Dragons.

The decease had been eating away at Hyōrinmaru for years. Hyōrinmaru had told Igneel and Tebinth about it long ago; apparently at some point in his life Hyōrinmaru had been exposed to a certain dark magic. While the magic didn't harm him on the outside, it had somehow got inside him and had been slowly killing him for years.

Now we find Natsu, Igneel and Tebinth all surrounding Hyōrinmaru, who is currently breathing slowly, looking exhausted and a pale color of ice; lying down in their cave.

"You're really dying Aniki?" A 10 year old Natsu asked his Aniki _(Big brother)_.

"***Huff*…..*Cough* *Cough*…I'm afraid so Otouto…..I'm afraid Aniki won't be around for much longer…*Cough*….I am so sorry Natsu.**" Hyōrinmaru said in a tired voice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Natsu yells clinging to Hyōrinmaru's claw.

"**Oh Natsu…..**" Tebinth mutters quietly, hating to have to see both her friend on his death bed and her adoptive son so sad.

Igneel stands there watching the interaction of his son and friend, gritting his teeth. He hated feeling so powerless. There was nothing they could do to help Hyōrinmaru.

They had spent years researching the disease, trying to find out about the magic that was casted on Hyōrinmaru. But it was to no avail; they never found so much as a singles trace of the spell or the wizard.

For what appeared to be the first time in his long life, Igneel was powerless to help his friend. For all his knowledge, all his time spent alive nothing he knew could save his friend.

'**Damn it! There has to be something we can do!**' Igneel thought desperately, trying to think of some way that could save Hyōrinmaru's life.

"…**..I'm sorry Hyōrinmaru…..**" Igneel said. Hyōrinmaru snorts.

"**Heh…..I wouldn't work that non-existent brain of yours too hard…. Besides we both know none of this is your fault so don't you dare blame yourself or I'll haunt your scaly ass**." Igneel got a little pissed at his remark but calmed down when Hyōrinmaru finished his say.

"**Hyōrinmaru….**" Tebinth says quietly.

"**Tebinth….*Cough*…Come on…..we all know you guys have done everything you could to help me. It's no one's fault this happened. You all did everything you could.**"

"Natsu." Hyōrinmaru gently pushes Natsu off his claw so he can look him in the eye. "I need you to promise me something." Natsu nodded his head rapidly.

"Anything Aniki."

"***Cough*…. I need you to promise me…You'll use everything we teach you to protect the things most important to you and to never lose yourself Natsu….*Cough*….Promise me Natsu.**"

With tears in Natsu's eyes he nods his head. "I Promise Aniki. I promise I will."

Hyōrinmaru smiles at Natsu. Ever since the three Dragons started raising Natsu; they all stopped fighting each other. They really came together to raise Natsu. Things were much more peaceful with Natsu around.

Natsu made them all smile. He was so unlike his father Igneel in terms of attitude, if anything he got his attitude from Hyōrinmaru, always keeping a cool head, was a brilliant strategist just like his mother Tebinth. Hyōrinmaru had no doubt someday Natsu would also become strong like Igneel.

As much as Hyōrinmaru hated to admit it and never would admit it to his face; he knew Igneel was stronger than him. He could tell Igneel would always hold back against him and Tebinth.

"**Natsu…..I need one last thing from you…**" Natsu had confusion written on his adorable face.

"Of course anything for you Aniki." Natsu smiled at Hyōrinmaru.

"…**.I need you to kill me.**" Hyōrinmaru says shocking Natsu to his core. Igneel and Tebinth had grim faces on their mugs.

They had known for a while now that Hyōrinmaru had planned to have Natsu kill him when the disease got too bad. By having Natsu kill him; Natsu would be able to freely enter Dragon Force.

For First Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have been taught their Magic by a real Dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other; unrelated substances can be eaten as well.

These have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use.

Third Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have not only been taught by a Dragon but also have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body, are capable of freely entering Dragon Force. However, their Dragon Force state is severely weaker than the natural ways of achieving Dragon Force; also the appearance of their Dragon Force is slightly different from the previous generations, for instead of actual scales and what not, a scale-like design appears on their face and body.

"WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yells with tears in his eyes. "How could you even ask me to kill you?"

"…**..Natsu…*Cough*…..I'm sorry but you need to kill me. I don't have much longer left…..A few hours at best…**"

"JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE MORE TIME! I'LL FIND A WAY TO SAVE YOU!" Natsu tried arguing with Hyōrinmaru.

Tebinth comes up behind Natsu. "**….Natsu…You remember what we've taught you about Dragon Force?**" Wiping the tears from his eyes, Natsu turns to Tebinth.

"Of course I do Kaa-chan (Mother). But what does any of that have to do with this?"

"**Natsu…The reason Hyōrinmaru is asking you to kill him is because…. You know how you activate Dragon Force?**" Natsu nods.

"For a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer you need to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, desirably one of the Slayer's element." Igneel steps forth.

"**There are a few other ways of achieving Dragon Force…..Another way of achieving it is by…Slaying a dragon**." Natsu's eyes open to the size of saucers at realizing why Hyōrinmaru is asking him to kill himself.

"But then Aniki wants me to kill him because-"

"**Precisely Natsu. By killing him you will achieve the natural way of gaining Dragon Force.**" Igneel interrupts Natsu. Natsu looks down, hands trembling at his sides.

"But….I don't want to kill you Aniki." Natsu says looking at Hyōrinmaru; Hyōrinmaru smiles at Natsu.

"**Natsu…..I know this isn't easy for you…*Cough*….I am truly sorry I have to ask this of you I truly am Otouto. Just know Otouto. That no matter what happens, no matter what you do or become. I will always love you Otouto**."

Natsu stands there, still as a tree. Tears free-falling from his eyes. "Aniki….."

"**Remember the promise we made today Natsu *Cough*…And Otouto…Never desire power for yourself; only desire power *Cough* to protect the ones you care about…**"

"I promise Aniki…..I will never forget." Natsu continues to cry as he builds up his magic, forming a giant black cloud above Hyōrinmaru as the temperature drops and snow begins to fall outside the cave.

"**Oh and do us just one last thing Otouto**."

"Yes Aniki?" Hyōrinmaru has a mischievous smile.

"**Get yourself a whole bunch of sexy mates eh?**" Natsu's face turns as crimson as Igneel's scales in embarrassment. Igneel just laughs heartily at his friends words. Tebinth looks slightly pissed at hearing Hyōrinmaru's words.

"ANIKI!" Natsu exclaims in embarrassment.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Hyōrinmaru just laughs at his Otouto's embarrassment.

"…"

Everyone remains silent as Natsu continues to build up his magic. While he has far from perfect this technique…he knows it's the right way of seeing his Aniki off by using his best **Ice Dragon** technique he currently has in his bag of tricks.

"….I love you Aniki…" Natsu says with sorrow in his trembling voice, tears running free from his eyes. Hyōrinmaru sheds a tear himself, smiling at Natsu.

"**I love you too Otouto…I know you'll do me proud.**" Hyōrinmaru states. Igneel and Tebinth also shed a tear at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Natsu shoots a light blue magic spell above Hyōrinmaru as the cloud above Hyōrinmaru opens and snow comes falling out towards Hyōrinmaru.

"…**Ice Dragon's Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral)**…." Natsu declares with tears still running down his face; as the snow reach Hyōrinmaru they sprout into beautiful ice flowers all around Hyōrinmaru's body.

One by one the ice flowers fall and sprout all over Hyōrinmaru's body. "You have learned well….Otouto…" Were the last words Hyōrinmaru ever said to Natsu as the 100th ice flower blooms, ending Hyōrinmaru's life.

"…."

Natsu falls to his kness crying at taking his Aniki's life. Igneel and Tebinth can only watch of as Natsu's tears continue to fall.

"!?"

Natsu feels a sudden surge of energy. 'Such power! It feels like I could crush mountains!' Natsu thinks to himself as the energy surge continues. As his power continued to grow ice starts to form around him.

Starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his right arm, the ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Natsu's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.

"…..Dragon Force." Natsu whispers as he looks at his wings made of ice. 'I'll never forget you Aniki…I'll keep my promise…always.' Natsu thinks making his right hand into a fist as he dispels Dragon Force and the ice around him turns back into water and merges with the water in the atmosphere.

Igneel and Tebinth walk forward to Natsu and cover him with their wings as Natsu cries into their wings.

"**It's going too alright Soichi-kun…It's going to be alright…**" Tebinth gently rubs Natsu's back with her wings as he sobs. Igneel looks over to the middle of the cave.

There in the middle of the cave now lays Hyōrinmaru encased in a beautiful 100 ice flower tomb.

**X Time Skip 1 Month X**

"Are we sure this is a good Idea?" Asked Tebinth as Natsu was riding on Igneel's back as the two Dragon's flew through the skies; heading for a nearby town.

The reason they were heading for the nearby town was because after a month of watching Natsu be depressed they thought it would be a good idea to have him interact with other humans.

About a week after Hyōrinmaru had passed on, Natsu had finally stopped crying himself to sleep every night since he killed Hyōrinmaru. It was killing Igneel and Tebinth to have to watch him.

They hated that Natsu had to go through something like that at such an early age. They truly wished things could have gone down another way; that they could have saved Hyōrinmaru somehow.

But they all knew there wasn't anything they could do to save Hyōrinmaru. While they hadn't completely moved on from their friends death they had at least been able to pull themselves together to try and cheer Natsu up.

Natsu, as they predicted took Hyōrinmaru's passing the worst. Being the one that ended his Aniki's life it was only natural he'd take the heaviest blow in this. He'd spend hours just looking at Hyōrinmaru encased in the ice.

The only consolation Natsu got was from his adoptive parents and the fact that Hyōrinmaru died with a peaceful smile on his face. Natsu's hair had changed after achieving Dragon Force; his hair was now predominately silver/white with pink mixed in.

Natsu continued his training after the 1st week of mourning. It took Natsu another two weeks before he could start acting close to what he used to. Natsu was cheery, even if some of it was just for show. He could smile again now, but Igneel could tell it was forced to hide his sorrow.

See here there were heading for a town called Esterlyn if Tebinth's memory serves right.

"**Alright let's set down here.**" Tebinth tells Igneel who nods and begins descending to the ground.

Landing causing a light tremor, Igneel sits down to let Natsu off his back.

"We'll be back for you in a few hours alright Soichi-kun?" Tebinth asks her adoptive son who in returns nods his head and gives a slight smile.

"Hai Kaa-chan." With that Natsu proceeds to walk to the town that seems to be a 10-minut walk from where they landed. They couldn't Natsu all the way in of course because seeing two massive Dragons land in the village would naturally cause panic.

"…**.I hope this helps ease his heart Igneel…..I can't stand seeing him so sad anymore.**" Igneel walks over to Tebinth.

*Sigh* "**…..I know Tebinth, just give him a little more time…..He'll be running around like a human pumped up on coffee in no time, just you wait.**"

Tebinth smiles. "**Hehehe….I hope you're right Igneel.**"

"…**.Well wanna go hunting for a while. We don't meet back up with Natsu for a few hours; so we might as well have some fun eh?**"

"**Humph….Well what are we waiting for lets go already!**" With a mighty flap of her wings and Tebinth is soaring thought the sky.

Igneel chuckles. "**And they say I'm the impatient one.**"

**X With Natsu X**

Esterlyn was a fairly small village from what Natsu could see; there were numerous house all spaced out. Most the houses from what Natsu was seeing were built in a cottage design.

There were various shops throughout the town. Probably the most noticeable thing about this town was the water fountain in the village square.

Everywhere Natsu looked he could see people all walking around, some were heading for work, and others were just relaxing. Natsu continues walking through the town, observing the villages go about their business.

Seeing some people say they were heading to the park. Interested in seeing the park Natsu follows.

Upon reaching the park Natsu can see various people having picnics, throwing a Frisbee or just sitting about.

"Hahahahaha Onii-chan throw it! Throw it!" Natsu hears a young girl call out to her brother.

"Hehe. Alright here it comes!" The brother replies throwing the Frisbee.

Seeing all the families play made Natsu feel depressed slightly. Watching them have their family fun reminds him about Hyōrinmaru.

"_Aniki! Aniki! Can you teach me some cool Ice Magic!?" A younger Natsu beams to Hyōrinmaru who chuckles from watching him jump around._

"_Hahahaha. Sure thing Otouto. Now pay attention alright?" Natsu nods._

"_Uh-huh!" Natsu exclaims puffing out his cheeks._

'_So adorable.' Hyōrinmaru thinks to himself. "Well here we go."_

_Hyōrinmaru brings down his left hand as a light blue magic circle appears. Lifting his hand up Natsu gasps._

"_Awesome Aniki!" Natsu looks on at Hyōrinmaru's ice sculpture of Natsu riding him while breathing ice out his mouth._

'Aniki…'

Natsu snaps out of his flashback when he hears some commotion going on from his left. Looking, Natsu sees a 10 year old blue haired girl being bullied by a from Natsu guesses 12 year old blue haired boy who has a x-shaped tattoo above his right eye and 3 of his friends.

"HAHAHA! Hey look what doom and gloom's made!" The blue haired boy exclaims ripping the object out of the blue haired girls hands. "A Teru Teru Bozu doll!"

"Hey!" She tried to get it back only to be pushed down by the boy.

"Oh shut up Rain girl!" The boy says laughing as the girls eyes start to water.

As if responding to her emotions; rain clouds make themselves known and begin to start raining down on everyone in the park.

"SEE! Look at what she's done! She's making it rain again!" One of the boys friends/followers exclaim pointing at the girl.

"HAHAHAHA!" The blue haired boy laughs and places a hand on the girls shoulder revering at her perversely.

"You know how to make the rain go away?" The girl beams up at him.

"What? You know how to make it stop?" The boy nods his head.

"Yes of course I do or I'm not Bora the Great!" The now named Bora exclaims.

Leaning back to look the girl in the face Bora continues, "All you have to do is be my girlfriend."

It seemed that wasn't the answer the girl was looking for. She looks at the boy with disgust and removes his hand off her.

"Humph! Never going to happen Bora!"

Apparently Bora doesn't know how to take no for an answer as he moves over to the girl and grabs her hands forcefully.

"I don't think you understand Juvia. You're going to be my girlfriend whether you like it or not!" Bora leans in, intending to kiss Juvia who is currently squirming within his hold on her.

"Get off me!" She yells; whoever it would seem due to the rain all the families and people in the park headed home when it started raining.

"Hey who the hell do you think you ar-OW!" Natsu swiftly moves over to Juvia and punches Bora in the face; Bora flew through the air for about 20metres before he hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"She said no. I suggest you look up the meaning of the word." Natsu tells Bora off; who looks enraged, holding his nose at an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? TAKE HIM OUT!" Bora orders his friends/followers.

Hearing their friend's/boss's orders the boys close in on Natsu who stands still completely calm, with Juvia looking on with wide eyes and a slight blush.

"EAT THIS!" The first boy yells and winds back his fist. Natsu side steps him and counters by flipping the boys arm skyward and then proceeding to punch the boy in the gut, winding him.

"Guah!"

The second boy now moves in moving to kick Natsu in the face, Natsu simply grabs his leg and flips the boy, as the boy falls back to the ground Natsu kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying a few solid meters.

"Oooofff!"

"Heh so you know how to fight a little and you think you're the big man around here? Well check THIS OUT!" The third boy exclaims and creates a dark blue magic circle signifying a water type spell.

"SUCK IT!" Using the rain around them the boy uses that to create a water bullet and fired it at Natsu.

Juvia gasps at seeing the boy who protected her about to be hit by the water bullet. "Look out!" She warns him.

Natsu yet again remains clam, watching the water bullet head his way. Releasing a sigh he looks at the boy. "Really?"

As the water bullet is about to hit him; Natsu simply raises his left hand and points out his finger touching the bullet. Upon touching the bullet it freezes solid and drops to the ground.

"What?! How'd you do that!?" The boy starts freaking out. That was his most powerful spell he knew and this kid froze it with no effort!

"Weak….." Natsu mutters and takes a deep breath and spreads his legs while throwing his back backwards slightly.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu breathes out ice that proceeds to freeze the third boy, while leaving his head untouched.

"?!" Juvia's eyes widen at seeing his magic.

"Ice Magic!?" Bora yells in fear. Bora starts to back up. He hardly knows any spells, he usually just uses his muscle _(His friend/followers)_to take care of things for him.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! Juvia was supposed to just say yes and then I could do everything I wanted to her! Damn him!' Bora thought to himself as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Well? Are you going to fight or flight _Bora the Douche?_" Natsu spat out Bora's name while motioning the universal sign of 'come on' with his left hand.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'll show you! **Fire Magic Prominence Whip!**" Bora cries out while moving his fire whip towards Natsu.

Natsu for what seemed the millionth time today remained clam as the whip came towards him.

"Haaaaa….pathetic."

Natsu then goes and surprises Juvia and Bora by grabbing the whip with his bare left hand. Looking towards Bora Natsu smirks.

"What's the matter? _Scared Bora the Sissy?_" Bora gains a tick mark despite his current fear running through him at having his best attack caught one-handed. Juvia watches on with amazement in her eyes, watching Natsu man handle Bora and his lackeys.

"IT'S BORA THE GREAT! AT LEAST GET MY NAME RIGHT!" Natsu shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say _Dora the Explorer_." Then the sound of eating is heard throughout the park while Bora is seething until he goes pale.

"Someone's eating?" Juvia asks no one in particular. Bora points at Natsu with shock and fear in his eyes.

"HOW!? HOW CAN YOU EAT MY FLAMES!?" Juvia looks shocked and amazed at seeing Natsu literally eat Bora's flame whip. Finishing the flame whip with a burp Natsu looks at Bora.

"Sheesh that's got to be the worst fire I've ever tasted. Tasted like dumbass." Natsu mocked Bora who looked pissed and scared at the same time; meanwhile Juvia looks at Natsu with admiration and amazement in her eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Bora yells/demands, pointing with a shaking finger towards Natsu. Natsu however looks on with a bored expression on his face.

"Me? Oh I'm Natsu Dragneel. And I don't like the way you treat Juvia-chan here." Natsu says gesturing to a blushing Juvia.

'Kyahhhhh Natsu-sama!' Juvia mentally squeals in her head at hearing the care in his voice as well as the 'chan' added to her name.

Bora forms a scowl on his face. "So what? What do you even care? You don't even live here let alone know a thing about her!" Natsu shrugs his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"And your point is? So what if I don't know her? Do I have to know her in order to care? Is it so wrong to simply care enough to do something about her mistreatment from you?" Juvia blushes even harder if that's at all possible.

'Oohhhhhh Natsu-sama….'

"Don't you know who she is?!" Natsu shakes his head. "She's the Rain Girl! Rain follows everywhere she goes!" Juvia looks down thinking this is where Natsu walks away, leaving her alone like everyone else had.

"…..Your point?" Natsu asks surprising both Juvia and Bora, "So she can make it rain. I can make snow. And you think knowing that would actually change my view of her? I don't care what you see when you look at her. All I see when I look at her is a girl." Natsu declares with such passion that makes Juvia blush crimson.

Turning back to Bora Natsu fist pumps himself. "However we are getting off track, time for your ass whooping." Bora instantly tries to talk himself out of the situation.

"WAIT! I-I'm sorry! No harm no foul?" Bora practically begs for his life. Natsu just makes a disgusted face.

"Sure thing." Bora lets out a sigh of relief. "Psych! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu launches himself at Bora and reached him instantly and punches Bora across his face.

"Guahhhhhhh!" Bora went flying and smashes through 2 trees before coming to a stop on the ground.

"Well that went well." Natsu states and turns to a still blushing Juvia, who is looking at Natsu with love. Reaching out to her with his right hand he sees Juvia looking at him with love and a touch of fear.

"I'm not going to reject you if that's what you're scared about." Natsu smiles at Juvia, steam starts fuming from Juvia as she glows crimson.

"U-Ummm….Thank you Natsu-sama. Thank you!" Juvia starts off nervously then throws herself at Natsu, wrapping his arms around his waist. Natsu smiles and wraps his own arms around Juvia.

"Your very welcome Juvia-chan."

They stay like that for what seemed forever, as they hugged the rain clouds went away as the sun came back out. In reality they split apart in about 10 minutes of hugging.

Breaking off the hug they then proceed to talk. Natsu learns Juvia's parents died a few years back leaving her alone. She also tells him how when she feels depressed or sad rain clouds appear and start raining.

Natsu deduced that it was just her magic responding to her feelings and as she trains in her magic the rain won't come even when she's sad or depressed.

Juvia also learned things about Natsu. How he was an orphan taken in by Dragons, that rather shocked her, yet she believed him, after all he'd just saved her using Dragon Magic.

Juvia cried upon hearing how he had to kill his Aniki. She wrapped him up in a hig when he started sobbing telling her the story. They stayed in the park for a few hours getting to know each other better.

As time passed it was time Natsu noticed it was time to meet up with Igneel and Tebinth. Juvia looked saddned at hearing he was leaving.

Natsu turned to her and told her that if she wanted she could come with him. He wouldn't have asked her if she had family in the village or at least some friends that could at least take care of her; but seeing as she sadly had neither Natsu offered if she wanted to come with him.

He was certain Igneel and Tebinth would be alright with him bringing Juvia back with him. Juvia of course was overjoyed when he asked and said yes straight away, then proceeded to hold his hand as they walked to her house to get what she needed.

After she had packed all her stuff up Natsu picked up her bags with one arm and held her hand with his free hand.

Walking to the field where they were going to meet the Dragon duo was quite eventful as the two kept talking all the way there.

Upon reaching the field Juvia gasped at seeing the two colossal Dragons. She already believed Natsu about the Dragons but seeing how massive they were for herself was a whole different matter.

"Igneel! Tebinth!" Natsu called out to his Dragon parents who noticed him calling to them.

"Oh there you are Natsu. Hmmm? And who might this little lady be?" Tebinth asks lowering her head to get a better look at Juvia. Juvia can feel her heart beating a million miles an hour in her chest.

Despite how kind Natsu had told her they were, they were still rather intimidating to see up close and personal.

"Hehehe this is Juvia Lockser. She's my friend!" Natsu says cheerfully with a massive grin on his face. Igneel and Tebinth smile at seeing his genuine smile again.

"And what might Miss Locker be doing here eh?" Igneel asks.

"She's coming with us of course!" He states with a smile still on his face.

Igneel and Tebinth look at each other for a moment before looking back at Natsu and Juvia who are still holding hands as Juvia is now slightly hiding behind Natsu.

"**Well ok.**" Igneel says shocking Juvia; she thought they'd say no and that she couldn't come with them because they were Dragons or that they wouldn't approve of her. This is why being giving the ok came as a bit of a shock to her.

"R-Really? I can come with you?" Juvia asked with hope in her voice. Natsu flashed her grin that seemed to melt all her problems away.

"Hehe of course you can Juvia-chan. I don't think I could stand saying bye to you. Your precious to me; you're my first human friend" Natsu said totally unaware of the effect it was having on Juvia.

'I'm Natsu-sama's first?' Juvia thought with a blush spreading across her face as some steam was lightly coming off the top of her head.

"Y-You have to take responsibility for this Natsu-sama." Natsu looked confused at Juvia.

"Uhhhhh of course I will?" He said unsure about exactly what she was referring to.

Juvia's blush intensifies as she steps up on her tippy toes; Natsu's eyes open wide at realizing what she's about to do yet makes no move to stop or avoid her.

"!?"

Something sparks within him as he feels her lips on his, she tasted like….honey? Either way he liked the way she tasted; Juvia meanwhile is on cloud nine, she wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

Natsu starting to feel something primal within himself awaken, he wraps his arms around her waist and licks her bottom lip wanting permission to enter her mouth.

"Hmmmmmmm." Juvia moans into the kiss as their tongues meet and wrap around each other, getting a better taste of one another. This went on for minutes till the two hear someone cough into their hand…or claws in this case.

"**Ahem! If you're done sucking my Soichi-kuns face could you please hop on my back Miss Lockder?**" Tebinth asks/demands Juvia who 'eeps!' and blushes as she breaks off from the kiss with steam fuming from her head.

"U-Uh Y-Yes Miss Tebinth." Juvia stutters and climbs on Tebinth's back.

Natsu walks over to Igneel with a smirk plastid on his face. Igneel seeing this smirks as well.

"**Ohohoho. Finally found yourself a mate already I see.**" Natsu blushes as he climbs on Igneel's back.

"S-Shut up!" Igneel chuckles and takes off into the sky.

**X Chapter 1 End X**

Well that ends chapter 1 I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **But remember no flaming please, flames will be ignored and reported. Constructive criticism though is welcomed**.

Harem is still in the works so vote for that. Remember if the girl wasn't in the list just let me know and vote for that person. Also if you haven't already please check out my other stories. The Frozen Dragon is planned for an update soon hopefully before Christmas is the goal.

I'll try not to follow canon too much but I am following it mainly but Obviously I'm changing a few things. Should Juvia get replaced with the whole elemental 4 or should it just become elemental 3?

Oh and also I could use a beta-reader for this story. Preferably someone who knows the Fairy Tail world, plot and characters well (Not necessary though)

As for why the story is called The One-Eyed Dragon Slayer….guess you'll find out next chapter! Follow and Fav people Cloud Narukami out!


End file.
